


BTS - A Discussion in Bed (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [100]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Soft smut. Slight angst. Family talk. Conversations in bed.Set a few weeks following the events of ‘Expecting’.We wanted to show some moments between the members and their girlfriends that may not seem grand or important in the long run, but that highlight some of the conversations they might have in private. We also don’t want to shy away from some of the arguments, disagreements or bickering that might take place. More couples to follow soon.Find Suga's fics listed in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-ficsPlease consider following us on Tumblr to see our complete body of works including original art of this couple (and our other couples!)insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 11





	BTS - A Discussion in Bed (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Yoongi’s voice came from beside her in the dark, his silhouette just visible tucked under the thick pile of bedsheets before she turned onto her side, facing away from him. A thin beam of light crept in through the narrow gap of the curtains, the glow of a streetlamp streaking across the far wall of her bedroom. Closing her eyes, she sighed in response to his question. 

“Don’t you think I’ve looked into it?” She replied quietly, internally grimacing at the sharp edge in her voice. The sheets were warm, but the room had turned cold, the boiler having turned itself off some hours before. She knew it would need to be serviced again soon, before it gave up altogether, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. The damage to the internal system was far beyond Yoongi’s limited, if surprisingly useful knowledge of plumbing and would cost a fortune to have replaced. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the topic at hand, anticipating his answer before he even opened his mouth.

“There must be something available? A bursary or training scheme…” He suggested softly.

Jeong-sun knew his advice was sensible, but regretted the turn in conversation. He had been inside her only half an hour ago and her gentle moans had echoed through the room as she pressed her open mouth to his bare shoulder, her entire body shaking as he brushed his fingertips against her clit, rubbing her in time with his rhythmic, lulling motions. Now, she wished that sleep had come sooner, following their almost mutual climax.

“Maybe if I’d not wasted my time doing a dead-end degree.” She replied monotonously, feeling the sting of her own words take hold. He was silent for a moment, his body still, before he finally spoke.

“Did it feel like a waste of time?” He asked, his tone unreadable. 

“Well it’s not gotten me anywhere, has it?” She kept her voice quiet but felt her frustration building. Her morning shift with Hae-won had ended with the older woman announcing, almost cheerfully, that she had soiled herself, meaning her afternoon shift at the pharmacy was delayed by forty-five minutes as she rushed home to get changed after the cleanup. While her boss was unusually understanding, one of the new Sunday temps had phoned in sick at the last minute and without the extra pair of hands, the morning deliveries had started to pile up in the stock room. She had gritted her teeth throughout the argument, knowing it was no good to fight back; the countless times she had covered for her colleagues at the last minute, it seemed, were easily forgotten when it was her turn to let him down. 

“Did you enjoy doing it?” Yoongi’s voice broke her trail of thought.

She shrugged. “Does it matter?” Knowing he would sense the hesitation in her voice, she deflected the subject. “I don’t know why you’re so bothered…”

“Because I want you to be happy…” She could almost see his frown in her mind’s eye; his declaration seemingly uncomplicated.

“Don’t be facetious…”

She regretted her comment immediately when she felt his body shift behind her, the sound of him gently exhaling a sign of his surrender. “I don’t care what you do for a living Jeong-sun…” He murmured, not rising to the argument. “I just don’t think the course fees should be a reason to stop you from doing it if you want to.”

She was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain. “Even if I was able to do a fast-track course, I’d have to quit my job, at least at the pharmacy. I’d have no income for at least two years...”

“I’m saying I want you to let me help you.” She felt the pads of his fingers brush her naked shoulder. 

“I know.” She admitted. “I can’t let you do that Yoongi.”

“Why not?” He asked softly. 

Closing her eyes, she slowly rolled over to face him. “I don’t want to be indebted to you…” Hoping he would understand where she was coming from, she pressed on. “If something were to happen…I’m not saying it will, but if it did I don’t want to be in a position where I owe you money.”

“Do you really think I see it like that?”

She could hear the hurt in his voice at the suggestion, but was unable to help the nagging, almost irrational fear in her stomach. “You don’t understand how much the thought scares me...my dad had to sell the car once to pay off my mom’s credit card.”

“I’m not a credit card Jeong-sun…” He whispered. 

“I can’t take your money.” She answered bluntly, causing another stretch of silence between them. He moved onto his back, inadvertently pulling the duvet away from his naked torso as he stretched out and stared blankly at the dark ceiling which seemed to dance with shadows.

“What’s the point in me having it if I can’t share it with you?” Unable to help his own annoyance from rising to the surface, his exclamation seemed coarse in the otherwise quiet room. “It’s just sat doing fuck all in the bank!” 

Reaching out, she touched his stomach gently with her palm. “I don’t want to argue with you about this Yoongi…” She concluded. 

“I’m not arguing…” He mumbled, growing silent once more as she stroked his smooth, cool skin, trailing along his chest and the hard peaks of his nipples. She shuffled closer, resting her head against his body and touching her lips to his sternum as his arm moved instinctively around her shoulder, her breath warm and comforting against him. A few minutes passed before he spoke. “I didn’t know about your parents.”

“Well now you do.” She shrugged indifferently. 

He fell quiet for a moment. “It was like that for me too…” His voice was low and she wondered whether it was the first time he said this out loud. “Arguments about money were just part of the background noise growing up.” He mused, as though pondering to himself as well as her, his tone pensive and heavy. “I guess it’s made me less attached to it…like it doesn’t matter…” He paused, realising how flippant his comment suddenly seemed; how distasteful it sounded given her current predicament. His grasp on her arm tightened reassuringly. “I didn’t mean…there are just more important things.” He finished softly. 

“Yeah.” Jeong-sun agreed, kissing his chest softly. “It’s strange…” She mused weakly. “Our parents argued about not having money and now we’re arguing because you have too much…” The small, breathy laugh which escaped her lips lacked any humour. “It’s fucking stupid…” 

“You can’t help the way you feel.” He admitted tiredly as he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as their lips met briefly with a quiet moan. Reluctantly, she pulled away and, feeling her limbs becoming heavy with sleep, she nestled against the crook of his neck. His palms moved against her goosepimpled skin and she let out an involuntary shudder, her eyelashes fluttering.

“You’re cold…” He realised, grasping the edge of the duvet and pulling it over their shoulders, tucking her closely to him. 

***


End file.
